zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zodiac Trilogy
The Zodiac Trilogy is a series of three debut installments of the Facing Fate franchise. The trilogy was created early 2016, during concepts of Facing Fate: Crimson Echoes made for Unreal Engine 4, which would act as the first game to the series. Developer Trif3ecta envisioned furthering the immersive story of time travel, eras and primordial history, though, they wanted to do it in a new way. The initial concept was to further the lore of Chrono Trigger directly, excluding its sequel, Chrono Cross. However, lead writer, Akasuki, did not fancy the idea of such. Chrono Trigger had a sequel to its main story and needed not another. Akasuki wanted to create new content inspired by time travel/primordial history and have such content presented through film (CGI—FMV) rather a game series, however, that idea would fall on deaf ears and the story would continue as a game. Due to IP restriction of the characters that would be featured in the game, Trif3ecta decided not to make the game from scratch through open-engine, but instead as a modification through Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy XII engines. It was a as risky choice as the story would then be heavily revised and the plot design changed to presenting such content as subsidiary scenes for the player to do off the main path while applying the appropriate, new-story driven content within the main game as it should be. The ending, is the only portion of the game that is produced as FMV only. Prelude of the Series Final Fantasy IX: Ascension is the prologue to Final Fantasy IX Type-0. Ascension sees the main cast’s life after the ending of Final Fantasy IX. Entries of Trilogy Final Fantasy IX: Ascension The prelude of the series. Final Fantasy IX Type-0 The principal''' of the series, where the story unfolds and largely reveals itself. '''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era The last and final game in the series, where the story inevitably comes to an end. Plot The Zodiac Trilogy tells a story inspired by the lore of Chrono Trigger. Despite the many similarities and cameos, it is not a direct sequel to it. The trilogy's plot occurs through eras of Holocene 1784, Holocene 1800 and 500 B.C., presenting the story through their respective timelines. The Zodiac Timeline Holocene 1768 The Dark Deity yearns to summon Lavos, with the intention harnessing its immense power and gain immortality. That, however, would prove inevitable. Upon Lavos's, premature awakening, black portal materialized and a gate was formed. Lavos was destined to slumber for a million years and emerge circa 1999 A.D. Circa 1784 convened a space-time distortion generated by its premature awakening, creating an unstable Gate, absorbing the deity and Maenads who follow, scattering them through time. Lost in time and space, initially devoid End of Time, Maenads research and study the phenomenon and science of the time gates. Coupled with the knowledge of the Time Gates, the Wings of Time was created. Its initial role was to stabilize pre-existing temporal anomalies, creating the temporary passages to cross from one era to the next. The exact manner the Maenads achieves this technological wonder is never clearly explained; however, it is possible that their curiosity and study of the Gate that first sent them to the devoid gave insight into the science of dimensional and temporal teleportation. The Wings of Time is the Epoch in terms of it's ability to transverse through time without the use of Time Gates. Holocene 1784 (Age of the Dire) Becoming of age, but before leaving the village, the assassination is long prepared. The Maenads travel through the time using the Wings of Time to circa 1784 for the assassination of Carrière. They appear in an village settlement, sentience; they've arrived. Without word, attempt slain of Carrière. Before the assassination could occur, black portal materialized and Carrière and the Maenads where absorbed in the portal, resembling similar occurrence in circa 600 A.D. Lavos prematurely awoken circa 1800. Another breed, a spawn formed. 400 A.D. (Damaged Time Rift) In the Feymarch, Rydia, aged 24, leaves the Feymarch when black portal materialized at the exit. When this Rydia fell into the time gate the first time before the Age of Dire, Edge Geraldine later found out about her disappearance and set out to look for her. Unfortunately, due to time strain, he searches for the younger Rydia (aged 16), not present Rydia (aged 24). A vortex, parallel to a time gate, emerges in various different eras, absorbing anything it rays touch. This event is briefly mentioned in the ending of Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils. 1800 Ascension (Apocalypse) Life was seemingly euphoric, however, that would soon change. After the coronation of Queen Garnet, and the end of the play: 'I Want to be Your Canary', Zidane Tribal, Eiko Carol and Adelbert Steiner investigate a shrine within Quan's Dwelling where the Dark Deity summons Lavos to harness its power and gain immortality. Failing to do so, Lavos rises, raining destruction on the land of Gaia. Holocene 1800 Era 1800 revisited stemming from the time gate forming during the Age of the Dire, lives of the world once lived, gone. Souls of the world once lived, lost in time, inconsequential to the space-time continuum. Shades, entities, but an imprint left behind from the apocalypse, yearning to live their life in their time once again, even if it means taking form of a new host, another body. 500 B.C. 706 Valendian Entering the time gate at the bottom of the tree of life, transverses back further in time before a premature awakening of the beast that would see to cause much destruction to the world. A distortion rift on time's fabric; seek the gate vortex that leads to the entity with much control, sadness and longing. Entity Foretelling Despite this theory being adumbrated in Chrono Trigger, it is clear in the Zodiac Trilogy—Schala is the Entity. She wished for the events across eras Holocene 1800 and 500 B.C. to happen again, in hopes, if not Magus, another would save her from the clutches of Lavos. This, however, never concludes as she remains bound to it in the end. Quotes * "Lamb without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. Going back in time, they were not born but another." This refers to the act of time traveling to the past before one's birth. Reversing time before your initial coming results in either not being born or born as another. It is symbolic for the appearance of different characters in the trilogy of the Final Fantasy games. * "Seeking revenge, they've caused a greater issue unheralded to their apprehension." This refers to the Maenads wicked acts for revenge against summoner Carrière. Their ambition to seek revenge and closure for the Deity has caused a larger issue within time's fabric stemming from the Ebony God summoning Lavos. Construction of the narrative The dire event across the time eras of 1800 Gaia and 500 B.C. Ivalice arose when the Dark Deity acted upon his desires from unheralded sources. The source, revealing to be Lavos. Lavos' connection with time is a large phenomenon that should not be toyed with, seeing the sensitivity of time's fabric. The conclusion may not have been what the Entity wanted; to repeat of a similar ending. As long as the source is extirpated, she has done her task well. Creator's comment Creation and development The Zodiac Trilogy (more so, The Zodiac Era) was created on the basis of furthering the immense tale of history, time and fate, metaphorically from the roots of Chrono Trigger; approached in an uncommon direction. It was not intended to be a full Chrono Trigger Remake, but a retelling of Chrono Trigger's lore from a different perspective. This explains the heavy influence of Lavos and the Entity through the games; which in turn, leads to the striking similar ending as in Chrono Trigger DS—Time's Eclipse. It is inspired by the lore of Chrono Trigger, it has elements inspired by Chrono Trigger and it pays tribute to one of the highest tier JRPG games, Chrono Trigger. Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era pays homage to Chrono Trigger in many ways such as the appearance of Crono, Lucca and Marle as Ghost Children, the Mammon Machine, Schala, Magus and the Dream Devourer. It pays its ultimate tribute to Chrono Trigger by having the main protagonist adumbrated as Crono. The soundtrack is also heavily influenced by Chrono Trigger, featuring many original, remastered and reorchestrated scores. It also acts as reverence to Crimson Echoes, stemming from its cancellation prior to its release.'' Trivia There are many references to other games in the Final Fantasy series within the Trilogy. VIVI despite the converse during the Walk of Revelation, is a reference to Final Fantasy I. Rydia, Golbez and fourth wall Maenad are a reference to Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Kraark Winged Angel is a reference to the Boss, Safer∙Sephiroth and theme, One Winged Angel in Final Fantasy VII. The Hyenlilith, despite its name and appearance in Final Fantasy IX Type-0 and Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, is of a traditional Lilith, depicted more as a Lilith with the characteristic traits of a hyena, more so, the shrieks. The Shades of Ivalice are a reference to Final Fantasy XII. Nyx and Crowe are references to Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ''"Nox" and Oracle fourth wall LunaFreya and the Trident of Oracle, are references to Final Fantasy XV. Category:Zodiac Trilogy